Better Safe Than Sorry
by TragicalMusique
Summary: Paranoid Personality Disorder!Tsuna. Highly intelligent. Highly Paranoid. Creates gadgets to keep others away. The Vongola will be stressed with this Tsuna. He did after all go through hell. Pairings? Depends. Rating can change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mou…why must my mind torment me so? This is getting ridiculously out of hand. *Stares at notepad full of ideas and sighs*

Anyways…I've been reading Out-Of-Character Tsuna fics lately. I was…inspired for lack of a better word to do one myself. However…I'm taking a (Hopefully) different route. I will be referring to Tsuna as Mousougata-Tsuna or Paranoid Tsuna. So say hello to Paranoia Personality Disorder! Tsuna. A severe case. Lol.

Pairings: Highly uncertain. Depends on our poor Tuna.

**Italics mean past remembrances. I will be going through the past and how things came to be while references from present time Tsuna will be making comments. First chapter will be long and will go up to the present in chapter 2. **

Warning: Highly paranoid and intelligent Tsuna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh woe is me.

…

**Age 3**

"_Tsu-kun! You're going to be late for your first day of Kindergarten, come on!" Nana, my mother, yelled up the stairs cheerfully. _

It all started when I started my first day of kindergarten. At the time I was obliviously excited if a bit shy.

"_Coming mom!" I had shouted back while nearly tripping down the stairs in my haste to be out the door. _

It was sunny that day…usually a good omen.How misleading.

_Mom grasped my hand as we walked towards the car. I quivered in my seat while hoping I would make friends._

_When we stopped outside the building that had colorful murals on the walls with the section labelled K, I could barely retain my excitement, getting out and running towards the door which I couldn't reach. Mom had giggled and opened the door. I had gasped in awe at the colorful walls with children's art and work plastered on them. _

It was this around point in my life where I became aware of the evil in the world in the form of cruel people. Of how carefree I had been.

_We had walked towards the far door at the end of the hall. My Sensei's name was Kawazaki Aika. I hid bashfully behind my mother when she opened the door to gleeful screaming. My Sensei had smiled kindly at me but I sensed something I didn't like. However, I was determined to like Sensei Aika and smiled happily back. _

At this age…at this moment…I did not know what the Mafia was. Ignorance is dangerous not bliss as I was forced to find out the hard way.

_I did not want to let my mom go but she ended up prying my fingers gently from her skirt and left while giving me a smile. Hesitantly I turned around to face Sensei Aika. "Why don't you play with the other children, Tsuna-chan?" she suggested. I nodded slowly, looking around at the other kids. Sensei Aika's eyes gleamed cruelly when I looked away. _

_Before I could take a step forward, she had yelled out, "We are going outside to the playground, follow me children!" Everyone cheered, pushing me out of the way to get to the door. _

I hope I don't have to point out that she did that on purpose.

_I followed half heartedly. When I stood by the swings alone, Sensei Aika walked up beside me. She had looked out over the children who were paying them no mind before turning to me. "You mind if I talked to you alone over there Tsuna-Chan?" she simpered, her smile fake. She had gestured towards the parking lot. _

_I felt nervous. "Did I do something bad?" I asked sadly. She didn't reply, just took me forcibly by the hand towards the school parking lot next to the small playground. _

I hadn't realized that she took me out of view of the cameras.

But kids don't remain unchaperoned for long before someone takes notice.

_I stared at her fearfully. She had me backed against a car, her forced smile now replaced with an ugly sneer. "Vongola brat…you must die, dirt like you doesn't deserve to become heir to the most powerful Mafia enterprise," she hissed, her eyes like ice. I was frozen. 'What's she talking about?' I thought, scared. "S-sensei A-aika?" I whimpered when she took out what I recognized as a gun. _

Despite appearances my mother Nana does keep one under the cabinet. I had discovered it while searching for something and she had promptly taken it away saying it was a gun and that I should not touch it. I eventually learned it was valuable.

_Sensei Aika aimed the gun at me. "I don't care for this job as Sensei…as long as I, a faithful, devoted servant to the Vongola Famiglia get rid of its downfall early, I will have fulfilled my role," she screeched, sounding quite mad. I started to cry. _

I haven't cried since. To show weakness is to show fear which brings upon the unwanted and dangerous. As such they come anyway.

_I tried to run. But she shot at me, making me pause in fear. I suddenly heard the sound of laughter and gleeful screams cease from behind me in the playground. "This time I won't miss," she hissed, about to press the trigger when suddenly another Sensei grabbed her from behind. The gun went off, hitting me in the leg. I screamed as blood gushed from my leg, feeling the bone crack. I blacked out. _

It was pure luck I had survived. Luck is something only fools rely on…especially those like me who have none.

_I blinked groggily, white light shining in my eyes. Moaning, I leaned my body up. Sniffling, I realized I was in one of those scary white hospital rooms. My eyes moved to the cast around my left leg. I forced back the tears in my eyes when what happened to me caught up. _

_Suddenly, I was engulfed in a warm hug while tears that were not mine rained down on my white hospital gown. I couldn't help but flinch slightly at the contact. My mom was hugging me, crying, and mumbling incoherently. While she was hugging me, I was thinking. _

'_What is the Vongola Famiglia? She said I was the…heir? What is a Mafia?' I was broken from my thoughts by the Doctor coming in and talking to my mom. I didn't pay much attention but I heard a few scattered whispers. _

_Fractured…almost died…unbelievable…_

My leg wasn't the only thing that fractured at the time. While it healed my soul did not. Over time due to repeated assassination/kidnapping attempts, it cracked till my mind became unstable.

_I stared blankly at the wall as my mom spoke to me. Managing to nod, smile some, and listen was hard to do with my mind still wrapping around what my would-be killer had said. I vaguely heard her say I would relocated to another Kindergarten School. That was a small relief. _

I soon came to realize that no matter where I went I was targeted.

'_Whatever Vongola Famiglia is… it sounds bad.' I thought, feeling dread grow in the pit of my stomach. I was discharged a few weeks later but I had to use crutches. _

'_W-what if t-there are m-more t-that c-come for me?' I thought, shaking. _

Slowly paranoia started to grow, turning my life into a never ending nightmare. But I had resolved to never be vulnerable again as the assassination attempts on my life surged.

'_I'll have to defend myself…take precautions…everything must be safe to be around…I don't want to become heir to anything dangerous.'_

Hehehe HAHAHA. Imagine how that turned out…I'm still avoiding it. This is my life in a downward spiral of madness brought on by near death experiences, bullying from kids my age, and my discoveries into the Mafia world.

'_I…don't want to keep hurting.' _

BSTS

**Age 6 **

We had eventually moved to Namimori. And stayed there. I went to Namimori Elementary. Three years ago after the first assassination attempt I had asked my mother for a computer. She had happily agreed.

It was through this I found the answers to my questions.

_I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. Books upon books of various languages mainly Italian laid around him. Learning foreign languages online had been useful. Italian especially. The computer screen glowed on my face in the dark. _

_My mom had already gone to bed. _

_The database for the Vongola Famiglia was highly restrictive. So far I had learned quite awhile ago that the Vongola was an Italian Mafia, the most influential in the underworld. It dealt in all kinds of criminal business. To think I was the heir. I shuddered. 'Too…much…danger…'_

If someone touched me or came near me with ill intent, I go ballistic. I'm not too far gone to admit this.

'_My dad has to be a part of this…if mom was part of the Mafia she wouldn't be taking care of me, but he is always gone…' I mused, clenching my hand in anger. I had discovered how much fun hacking was. But I took extra precautions. A LOT of extra precautions. _

The more I learned about the Vongola Mafia Famiglia the more my frenzied attempts at constant vigilance worsened.

_Then I moved onto various other things. Such as how to make smoke bombs, trip wire, secret ways to hide weapons in your clothes, etc. _

I always tested my food after age three. Even my moms. I did it so she wouldn't notice. If she did she would be hurt. I don't want to ever hurt her. She is the only one I can trust. I know it sounds hypocritical of me.

But…better safe than sorry. The way I did this was I put a bit of this chemical I made from various items I found around the house on the food or drink and if it smoked it was dangerous.

The Internet was useful.

_Preparing to sleep, I enabled up the various trip wire traps around my bed that only I knew how to disable. My room was a landmine. There were alarms everywhere that only I would know have been activated, discreetly concealed from view. Mom never really has needed to come in. I keep my room relatively clean except for my organized clutter. Its only has certain triggers, ones that she won't likely activate. _

_Earlier in the year I had replaced Mom's small, black gun with a water gun spray painted black. I had also bought sharp, needles in the store with my allowance money when she wasn't looking. I felt bad for doing this but I was…possessed with this burning need to keep any and all danger away. Under my pillow I caressed the small, remote control I had made from my electronic toy car's wires. _

_It was for activating the magnetic needles that were attached to various instruments that responded to it. It would impale the dangerous intruder in vital spots on the body. I smiled wickedly. 'Tasers are still my favorite though.' I thought._

'_They won't get me…ever …not if I can keep them away.' _

My efforts were flawless. The more I thwarted attempts on my life from various Mafia Famiglias the more I became paranoid. It was deeply ingrained in my psyche. Kids at Namimori Elementary School had learned to not touch me. They started calling me Paranoid-Tsuna. However Hibari Kyouya was the only real threat there.

_I got up, my sleepy eyes becoming more alert. I wish I didn't have to sleep. That kind of vulnerability was distasteful. Easily disabling my traps, I covered them discreetly with various innocuous things. I looked at the time. 6:00 a.m. as always when I wake up._

_School didn't start for another two hours. Plenty of time to prepare. I thought about my classmates. Many of them were alright. Several had tried in the beginning to pick on me for my small size and generally standoffishly fearful ways. _

_Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasegawa Kyoko always defended me which caused more bullies to resent me. They were popular after all. But one day I couldn't take it anymore. I had created a taser out of my electronic toys and taking apart the toaster to get to the insides that were highly reactive to electrical discharges. It was made from metal scraps. _

_When they had cornered me against the building for recess I snapped. _

Memories…bad ones usually cause me to snap.

_Using my small size and swift feet I jabbed the taser against the leader bully's neck. He convulsed before blacking out. The other bullies panicked and ran when they saw their leader fall. Rumors circulated around the school and I was generally left alone. That is until Hibari decided to get involved. _

_He found me by the sakura tree in the shadows to remain unseen, reading an Italian tome on various stealth methods. I loved the library. _

_He had raised an eyebrow in my choice of literature before addressing me. I knew he was there long before though. My senses were always extended, searching for potential threats. _

"_Herbivore…are the rumors of you electrocuting that other Herbivore true? Lie and I will bite you to death." He threatened. I had stiffened at the threat. I didn't take those well. "Hai." I replied keeping one eye narrowed on Hibari lest he decided to attack anyways. _

_To my slight surprise Hibari had smirked. "Maybe you would be a worthy opponent after all…unlike these other pathetic Herbivores," he said impassively. Detecting pride with no ill intent I had relaxed somewhat, still on my guard. Hibari was known to be ruthless in upholding order, known to bite nearly to death those that disrupted the peace or pissed him off. His only friend was __Kusakabe who was a Second in Command. _

_I was relieved to not have earned his derision…it would make my life easier. His respect generally guaranteed he wouldn't mess with me unless I disrupted the peace of Namimori. _

_My movements were always being evaluated by Hibari now. I doubted it would change over the years at all. _

I was right.

_My mom was late picking me up that day. I sighed as I saw that the school had nearly been emptied. My intuition was causing me to feel dread. I was nearly alone and I could've sworn I saw a nondescript van inching its way down the street. My eye twitched. _

'_If these fools are Mafia kidnappers or assassins they are doing a terrible job at being discreet.' I thought, annoyance overcoming paranoia for a second. I was now officially alone. I tensed, fingering the concealed taser, silver pocket knife, and smoke bombs in my pocket. A man in a gray suit walked towards me, his gait was sleek almost graceful. My eyes narrowed. _

_This man had training but it was basic. He walked towards me before stopping a few feet away. He waved. "Hey little one, mind leading me to the closest payphone?" he asked with a smile. 'How stupid does he think I am?' I wondered incredulously. _

"_How about I tell you? You're a stranger," I replied, using the innocent kid act. The man walked closer. "But I'll get lost," the man protested. Suddenly dropping the innocent kid act, I backed away. "That's a good idea…get lost and don't come near me," I growled, swiftly tossing smoke balls to the ground. _

_I immediately started running. I heard enraged shouts behind me but kept running. Preferring to avoid a confrontation, I hid behind one of the building sections belonging to the older kid's area. Soft breathing came closer. _

Just because I liked to avoid confrontations doesn't mean it usually worked that way.

'_Hmm…do I have trip wire?' I thought, searching my pockets. 'Ah hah…'_

'_Now to act as a decoy' I thought, wincing. I suddenly ran out in front of a frantically searching kidnapper, subtly unwinding the trip wire that I had connected to a drainage pipe connected to the building. In his haste not to lose me, he didn't see the slight shine of the wire. I had hurriedly climbed up a tree, wrapped the wire on a sturdy branch then waited. It didn't take long. _

_I facepalmed. 'What…a…idiot.' I thought wearily. _

_He was being held up by his ankle which was cutting into his skin. I jumped down carefully before taking off running. 'I hope he didn't have accomplices.' I thought. _

_I suddenly halted, frozen as another man came towards me from the van. 'Where is my mom? What's taking her so long?'I thought. _

_The man, having seen what happened to his partner, looked at me warily. I darted to the side acting as though I was going to run. _

_I hoped he took the bait because if he didn't I was screwed. Fortunately he did. _

_The man came lurching forward just as I had started to lay my trap. We were closer to his partner who had blacked out from the blood loss when the wire cut into his leg. I leaped off the tree, around the wire. I tossed a smoke bomb then darted around the accomplice to tie a wire to his foot while he was distracted the same time I tossed a lit match at the wire. The man screamed in agony as his arm caught fire followed by the rest of his body from the pepper I had thrown around him. _

_I shook my head. The Famiglia these guys came from weren't that smart. Or fast. _

Making plans on the fly was something I had to do out of necessity.

_I suddenly heard my mom yelling for me from afar. 'Finally…'I thought, running towards her. 'I'll just let the authorities find them later.' I thought, getting into the car. _

"_How was your day Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. I gave her mega watt grin. "It was great!" I replied innocently. 'I hope I set an example for other Mafia morons to not go after me.' I thought."Good!" she said happily. _

_We watched the news after dinner that night. The authorities were baffled by my handiwork done to the two Mafia men. They were arrested on the grounds of being possible child molesters and a failed kidnapping attempt. They had said they hoped whoever had caught them would come forward so they could thank them. Nana was horrified that it happened at my school. _

_I smirked. 'It would be amusing if they knew a mere child had done it.' I thought, amused. _

My mom grew steadily worried over the years by my lack of friends. I think she noticed my tendencies to avoid contact with others as well as my skittish attitude when we go out. Later I knew she would try to help me but for now I think she believes it to be a phase.

But it's not a phase. It's a way of life for me now.

BSTS

**AGE 9 **

_I looked at my black journal in growing irritation. "Fifty fucking attempts on my life," I grouched. _

I always keep count of how many times I was targeted by Mafia Famiglias. In my present age it has reached 133. And counting. 

_Sighing, I put the journal away. "Tsu-kun! Do you know where all the pepper went?" My mom asked, cracking open my bedroom door. I held back my slight blush. I needed pepper for a lot of things. It substitutes many energy sources, it's an ingredient for smoke bombs, and it also substitutes gun powder to an extent. _

_So I had filched a lot of it over the years for my defenses. "I'm sorry mom…I don't." I replied apologetically. "Mou~ I needed some to make dinner," she pouted, looking much like her son when she did. "Do you want to come with me to the store, Tsu-kun?" she asked hopefully. I thought about it. _

"_Hai!" _

I started being targeted by people of a more…_**carnal**_ nature. Thankfully it was the only one since after that…I became even more _**untouchable. **_

_The market place was busier than usual. Vendors eagerly vied for our attention. The stores were packed. "Oh dear…rush hour is always busy," Nana murmured worriedly. I looked up at her but kept my attention focused on our surroundings. _

_I hated crowds almost as much as Hibari. Only for different reasons. There was only a few people I would willingly protect. My mother being one of them. This crowd could harbor evil individuals who would do her harm. _

I was unaware that I could also fall prey to such people that take enjoyment in being perverts.^

_I don't know how I got separated from mom. One moment she was there the next gone. "Fucking crowd…" I swore. People jostled me on all sides. I cursed my small size. I flinched at the brief contact with strangers. I stiffened when cold hands yanked me towards the alley between two stands. _

_I heard sickening chuckles as my body was pushed against the brick wall. Three men leered down at me. "My my…such a pretty creature…should fetch a good sum," the fat man on the far right said. "Yeah…could we play with him first though?" the stick thin man on the far left asked, staring down at me with greedy eyes. The average sized man in the center chortled. _

"_Of course we can," he said, reaching a hand out to tilt my chin up. I was horrified. _

'_These men don't seem to be from the Mafia but they could be lackeys who take care of the human trafficking…' I thought. I bit the arm that held me captive, before trying to make a run for it. "Ouch!" the average sized man yelled in pain. But there were more of them than me. Plus they were used to prey attempting to escape. _

I am not prey.

_The fat one held me down. I stared up with watering eyes at the crowd of people who just kept walking by. They don't bother to look down alleys. The cruel realities would be too much for them. "Feisty eh?" I heard snickers. "You will pay for that you punk," I heard the one I bit growl. _

_I felt rough hands on my body, touching where they shouldn't. One gripped my hips in a bruising manner. I struggled. Frustration and anger were building up in me. _

_The next thing I knew was that my assaulters were screaming in agony. I felt myself being pushed away. _

_Fire glowed from my hands, I also felt it on my forehead. The three men's skin was melting from the flames eventually they turned to ash. I stared in amazement. A grin of madness streaked across my face. 'I could…use this so no one touches me.' I thought. _

_I turned around when I heard my mom screaming my name. She was crying, sounding frantic. I extinguished the flames on my body. I don't know how I did what I did but I was going to find out. I ran towards my mom, who was at the far end of the street. She looked relieved when she saw me. She wouldn't let go of my hand. _

"_Oh my god…are you ok Tsu-kun?" she cried, holding onto me before lurching back. "You're burning up...let's go home, I'll make you some chicken soup!" she said. _

_She was baffled when I wasn't sick. "How odd…" she mumbled, looking at the thermometer. _

_Shrugging, I gave her a smile. I was still shaken but in a way I was glad for what happened. I gained a defense I wasn't aware of having. 'Of course…it has to be related to the Vongola Famiglia in some way…it would be too much of a coincidence to not be.' I mused. Thinking about Sensei Aika, I smirked. _

'_I hope shes dead.' I thought. I knew she went to jail but news such as this can reach Vongola's Intel easily so she was probably executed for attempted treason for trying to kill me. Being the only possible heir left after the 9th's sons were all dead besides one that betrayed the Vongola made me a valuable commodity. I snorted. That was just a fancy way of trying to explain away me being an 'unwanted last resort.'_

_I sighed not knowing why I was thinking about this. Laying back on my bed I lazily looked at all the hidden defenses I had erected over the years. There were some around my window concealed by the curtains. This was for anyone trying to come in or snipe me. The sensors I had installed from various parts of machinery I had found(stole) alerted me plus the defenses to activate preventing whatever it was that was trying to cause harm. _

_It helped that I had asked my mom to put Plexiglas windows in the first time it broke from when I had broke it myself just to have an excuse to get them. I pulled a book off my bedside table. It was a recent purchase. My mom just assumed I was fascinated by the pictures of the foreign books. I rolled my eyes. _

_Kind she may be but observant was not really one of her strong suits. _

How wrong I was. She apparently must have noticed something wrong with me over the years or she wouldn't have done what she did recently.

_It was on the creation and analysis of various poisons around the world. It could be highly useful later seeing as many mobsters use poison. 'Hm…Poison Cooking? Interesting…'_

_I glanced at my homework. It was too easy. Useless in my opinion. Kids hadn't taken kindly to my intelligence but they didn't dare get close anymore. I had a sneaking suspicion Hibari had a part in this. _

_Those flames I barbequed the perverted Human Traffickers with were hard to call back. I had to feel that intense emotion I had felt then. I didn't feel much emotion besides paranoia or irritation now days. Sometimes I missed how carefree I had been but realized that I would get killed with an attitude like that. _

_I had wanted to make my skin hot enough without sparking into flames. This way if someone touched me they would be burned or startled enough for me to escape or put them out of commission. Of course this would only work for the least dangerous ones. Many Mobsters or Hitmen worth their salt would know worse pain and would not be fazed. _

_I ignited a flame on my index finger much like a lighter would. Staring in fascination, I fantasied that no one would hurt me again. _

Pipe dreams. They get you every time. I had once dreamed of my father coming home to stay. Now I don't want him to at all because I would be charged with murder if he dared to show his face.

_I continued to control my flames till dinner. My mom chattered about her day, how much she was happy with my progress report, so on so forth. Nodding absently I chewed on my poison free teriyaki chicken. "Mou…I wish you would make friends Tsu-kun…it's like you're afraid to," Nana bemoaned, looking at me. I stopped eating, setting down my chopsticks calmly. _

"_That would be an inaccurate assumption…I just don't want to make friends," I said firmly. _

I hadn't wanted to admit then or even now that there was something wrong with my psyche. Probably won't ever admit it either. Even if I can to myself. I only trust myself and my mom to an extent. Everyone else…never was or would be up for debate.

_She looked at me sadly. "Why?" she asked. I shrugged, not wanting to reply. She wouldn't understand anyways. Dinner was quiet after that. _

After age nine…things started to come to light even more. I learned what will soon happen is reality. They were finally coming for me.

BSTS

**Age 12 **

_It was a Saturday. I was typing various illegal codes into the Vongola database to discreetly find new information concerning me. 'Ah...such a fun pastime.' I thought wryly. Suddenly I came upon something. My blood went cold. _

Looking back I should've expected it.

_Staring at the screen before me I realized that perhaps I should back out of this page immediately. This was obviously sensitive information. Recent enough to not be hidden as of yet by Vongola Intel. I got off the computer rubbing my eyes tiredly. _

"_So…they are sending him huh?" I muttered to myself. Judging by what he knew of the tutor that was still training the Chiavarone Famiglia's heir he had to say that he was slightly afraid. The number one Hitman of the Vongola Famiglia used unorthodox methods of teaching that often left one scarred for life. He was a chibi. But…not. _

_So confusing. _

I was and still am giving Reborn a hard time. I have to. Old man deserved it plus he was dangerous. Not to be trusted.

_From what I estimated they would send him in a year or two. That was enough time for me to prepare for his arrival. I knew that Reborn would collect information on me. I had to somehow make some of what he would read on me inaccurate. I knew I couldn't mislead him for long but it was necessary to throw him off at first. First impression and all that. _

_I doubted I could though. My instinctual desire to react to the slightest hint of danger will give me away first so it would be pointless to try being a different person. I sighed while writing down what I needed to get. 'A bullet proof vest...that is a must have.' I thought. How I was going to get one wasn't a problem. I was quite adept at making what I needed. _

_While my mom was out to one of her charity luncheons that she had once a month that afternoon, I started to dig through her china cabinets. I found what I was looking for. Large ornamental sterling silver platters that were once wedding gifts. They were never used. I cut off leather strips from a pair of old boots I grew out of long ago that were a gift from my father. I enjoyed cutting them up. _

_The tool shed out back had a welding torch and a drill. After welding the platters to my torso size and drilling slots for the leather bands on either side of it I had two fully functional bullet proof vests. _

_I knew I probably wouldn't grow much the next few years seeing as how I've been this way for awhile. This was a disheartening thought but it was probably a good thing because I'll have to rely on my small size for speed to avoid getting hit in other spots sides my chest. _

Resourcefulness is something I prided myself on. It often allows one to avoid detection.

_I considered dumbing myself down in school. But that would just give the demented Hitman another reason to…__**teach**__ him, not that he needed one. Quite a waste of time really. 'While my math aptitude is rather average compared to my other marks it's not something that would incite too much ire…I hope.' I mused thoughtfully. _

_Then my thoughts wandered elsewhere. 'It's been quiet lately…the last attempt to either kidnap or kill me was 3 months ago…its eerie but I'm relieved.' _

Calm before the storm. Reborn is way worse than any of the goons that had went after me over the years but my paranoia considered almost everyone a potential threat.

_I heard my mom come home. I thought about the bullet proof vests under my bed. Hopefully she wouldn't notice her best china missing…she probably won't. Staring at my ceiling, I idly contemplated other courses of action. Or defense as the case may be. _

'_Pain tolerance…I already have that…' I thought, grimacing. _

_They say Reborn loved espresso. 'Would it be suspicious if I tried to get on his good side with that?' I wondered. 'Hmm...it would…I'm not supposed to know what I know after all.'_

_I stared out the window. It was getting darker out. _

When I was younger before the attempts on my life started being outside was the greatest thing to do ever. Now it just freaks me out. So many dangers that could be watching…waiting…

_I eventually decided that I would remain the same. There was really no harm in doing so. The only thing would be my hacking abilities, those would remain unknown. Reborn would soon discover my inventing prowess. There was no way I was going to stop making things to ensure my safety._

_I didn't give a flying fuck what him or Vongola thought. It could perhaps work in my favor. Mom called me down for dinner. I made the complicated dance around my room to the door. 'I should be a choreographer.' I thought amused. _

_The way I had arranged the defenses in my room to prevent any unwanted people coming for me was to make an unpredictable step routine like dance. If it sensed ill intent in the wrong movements it could kill you by injecting poison from the floor into your feet. My mom could enter because she never held ill intent. But she usually doesn't enter anyways. _

_Mom must have noticed my semi good mood because she commented, "Anything good happen today while I was gone Tsu-kun?" _

"_Not really…just feeling a little better in spirits lately," I replied. Despite the damper of Reborn showing up in the near future the fact that I could be prepared was enough to make me feel better. But not entirely. You can never be too certain after all. _

This assertion two years ago was correct.

_I twirled a piece of my long hair between my fingers. After years of pointy objects I decided I didn't want anyone not even me or my mom cutting my hair so it grew. Mom thought it was cute. I said it was necessary which she didn't seem to get. My eyes darted around my room. _

_I had a love hate relationship with darkness, shadows, and nighttime. You never knew what could be hiding to strike you down. _

Over the years I had developed a way to not sleep as often as most. It calmed me to an extent.

_At school the next day, people kept a wide berth of me. I tended to freak out if anyone touched or came too close. It's not really the people but what they could do that caused this reaction. Whispers always followed in my wake. _

_Paranoid-Tsuna…crazy…weird…stay away from him Onee-san… _

_I was used to them. Grateful even. They would leave me alone to continue my abysmally simple life of academics. I saw Kyoko and Yamamoto wave to me from different parts of the school. I would nod to acknowledge them but never let them get close. _

I wouldn't drag innocent people into my life. That would be akin to slicing their necks. But it has started to happen anyways against my will.

_Senseis at Namimori Middle loved me. I never volunteered answers but they always called on me because they knew I would get it right. Except in math but who cares? _

_As I left school that day to walk home, I noticed Hibari by the gates, his eyes narrowed on potential bite victims. I gave a fond chuckle. Hibari had created upon entering Namimori Middle the DC or the Discipline Committee. He never changed. I tend to avoid him. _

_He sends my paranoia levels through the roof. _

_I walked past him. My eyes remained on his warily in case he decided to do something. He didn't. He just smirked. _

_My steps home were uncertain, I was looking over my shoulder for anything that could come out of nowhere. My senses were extended. My movements were skittish. It wasn't till I got through my door that I heaved a sigh of relief. It was like this every day. _

Most would see my actions as ridiculously over the top. Most would get tired of it every day of their lives. But from my early childhood to now I have never thought badly of my Paranoia Personality Disorder.

It kept me alive.

_That night I was tweaking blue and red wires inside a new device I was creating out of an old radio I found. I was planning on turning it into a makeshift intercom box for the front door. So people who come over had to state who they were and their purpose. I was mostly doing this out of boredom and precaution. This could come in handy. _

Actually I think my main purpose in making an intercom box was so if people I wanted to avoid talked through it I could my escape. Heh.

_I sighed. If I made any more weapons my room would overflow. 'Now its time to wait…' I mused._

Now…back to the present time. About the time I met Reborn.

**End of Past Reflection. **

BSTS

A/N: Eh…I hope that wasn't too confusing. But now the second chapter will be present tense ^^ with random flashbacks. **Please** review if this is worth it. I've been wanting to write something like this for awhile. Your thoughts would be appreciated.

^Shamal sneezes in a faraway country.

-Tragic


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Arigatou minna-san! 11 reviews in less than one night…that made me ecstatic :) It really did. Lol. Now to address some of your questions etc.

**The Cloud's Essence- Interesting huh? That was what I was hoping for lol I'm glad that you like my Tsuna x3 I thought the way I wrote it would be confusing so I'm glad to see it wasn't :"D Hibari at the moment is just observing Tsuna. He doesn't seem to know what to make of him. But eventually when things start to get moving his part will become more obvious lol Thank you :D Yeah…I have a lot of amusing ideas…poor Reborn. I love your name by the way.**

**dragonwings307- Thanks lol And no…Tsuna started to hate being touched because he only has bad memories of it besides his mother so he distrusts a lot of people so therefor he hates contact…pain etc. Tsuna will probably never get over his paranoia because he is going to be the Vongola Decimo…not a kind of job you let your guard down in. He will fight it more than he did in canon though.**

**XxPockyXx- Dorky and badass, eh? Lol. That was what I was going for too. I'm happy that my idea was original. I like to create my own ideas rather than use someone else's. Thank you so much! ^.^ *Bows* **

**bleachlover999- Thanks lol Reborn appears in this chapter. It will be on his POV at first. **

**NailPolishPoison: Thank you! I'm glad you like this version. **

**SoulVrazy- Thank you xD**

**Past Story- Thanks ;3 **

**Dementra-True true…that's the basis of this fic. **

**Final Syai Lunar Generation- Thank you. Tsuna will always be cute XD Yeah…the Internet holds a lot of secrets. It's just how you find them that make it worthwhile. I love unique…I strive to make my fics as such. I'll work hard :3 **

**GirloftheArts-Thank you! I'm glad :D I will. **

**YuuriKyo- Yay. Lol. Don't worry…Reborn's reaction will be…interesting. **

**Guest: Thank you. :) Tsuna is highly intelligent but I'm the same way. I suck at math. Lol. There is always a weakness. He's more analytical, cunning, and scientifically dorky than he is a math whiz. Grammatical mistakes? *Dies* **

Pairings: Highly uncertain. Depends on our poor Tuna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh woe is me.

….

**Present**

_Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi _

_Age: 13 _

_Blood Type: A _

_Father: Sawada Iemitsu _

_Mother: Sawada Nana _

_Ancestor(s) to Vongola Line: Giotto, Primo _

_Abilities: Shows high intelligence. Weakest area is physical strength and Mathematics. Makes up for strength through agility and speed. He has an aptitude for creating gadgets. Can cook. _

_Personality: A loner. Does not like to be touched this is unknown as to why. Polite. Skittish. At times cynical. His peers call him Paranoid-Tsuna or Mousougata-Tsuna. He tends to avoid people. They do the same. _

_Friends: Has brief contact with Sasegawa Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Hibari Kyouya but they are more like acquaintances than anything. _

Reborn set the intriguing file aside then took out the newspaper clipping from the same folder. It was dated back a decade when Tsunayoshi was three years old and just started kindergarten.

_**Breaking News Headline: Kindergarten Sensei Charged With Attempted Murder of A Child **_

_**Kindergarten Sensei Kawazaki Aika of Seikouri Schools attempted to shoot three year old child. She was fortunately stopped by another Sensei of the school that happened to be passing by to get to his car. She has been found guilty and sentenced to death. This wasn't the first choice of punishment but certain important individuals have declared this to be so-**_

Reborn smirked. The Vongola Intel had caught wind of this incident and reacted accordingly. Sensei Aika's original sentence before Vongola got involved was life but she deserved death for daring to betray the Vongola by trying to kill the only heir left. He set aside the newspaper clipping with Tsuna's file.

'Perhaps this will be interesting after all.' He thought, his face in shadow.

The Vongola's private jet landed in the airport.

Stashing the file and newspaper into his pocket, he departed the jet. He spotted a taxi waiting for him however he impassively dismissed it. He wanted to look around Namimori on his own to get an idea of the layout before making his move.

Knowing ones territory is essential.

KHR

I sighed. Somehow today was going to be terrible. I just know it. Yawning, I looked at the clock next to me. Still had an hour before school started.

Being up half the night to fix a slightly malfunctioning motion detector took it out of you. The motherfucking device kept detecting what wasn't there and going off. It didn't help that it set off the poisonous needles hidden in the small holes in the walls. Not for the first time I thanked my swift agility. Now that it was fixed I could relax some.

I tugged on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt saying, "I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person," and a pair of red sneakers. Looking at my hair in the mirror on my closet door, I shrugged. It could stay scruffy for all I cared. I walked downstairs, smiling when I heard my mother humming while she made breakfast.

Then my smile vanished. Something didn't feel right. Warily peering out the window, I could've sworn I saw something. "Tsu-kun!" my mother cried happily, dishing out my food onto a plate. "Morning mom," I said, turning my attention back on her reluctantly.

"Did you sleep well? You look tired," she asked worriedly. "I'm fine…just studied late is all," I replied, waving away her concerns. When she gave me one last concerned look before going back to the kitchen, I took out my homemade poison detecting chemical. I've been doing this for years. Hell, I do it to my own cooking!

When my food was guaranteed poison free I started to eat. I heard mom go out to get the mail. Suddenly I felt dread. I stopped eating, getting up to follow her. But she had already come back in. I was immediately suspicious when she wouldn't look at me.

"Tsu-kun…your Math grade has been slipping somewhat lately," she said.

"It's still acceptable…I'm not the worst or the best at it…why are you bringing this up so suddenly?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes slightly. She brandished the flier she had held behind her back.

My stomach dropped. 'So…he's here.' I mused. How troublesome.

I knew today was going to be a bad day. The flier proclaimed:

_Looking for a tutor to teach your child to become the best of their generation? Call this number. _

"Isn't this great Tsu-kun? He agreed to tutor you for free in return for a place to stay and meals!" Nana said happily.

My eye twitched. "Mom…this could be a pervy old man for all we know," I said with forced patience. She wasn't listening though, having already picked up the phone to call.

Miffed, I grabbed the phone in the living room. I was going to jam the fucking signal or at least listen in. After a few tries it turned out jamming it was impossible. I scowled down at the phone. Reborn was good.

As I listened in, I had to stop myself from laughing when I heard Reborn's voice. But I sobered when I heard my mom agree to his "tutoring" services. I sighed. Even if this didn't work I knew Reborn would find another way. Dratted bastard.

I looked wearily at the clock. The lack of my usual 5 hours of sleep was catching up to me. I had a feeling I would be getting even less. School started in twenty minutes. I wondered when Reborn would show up.

As I turned around to go upstairs for my bag, I froze. I swiftly yanked out my gun from the waistband of my pants, aiming it at the tiny figure wearing a suit and fedora with a chameleon on his head.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted, seemingly unfazed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. Reborn's dark eyes assessing me from under his fedora. It was only when I heard my mom's soft footsteps that I hid the gun back in the waistband of my pants.

"Ah, you're here Reborn-kun!" she said, smiling down at him.

I resisted the urge to gag. Sometimes I wondered about my mom. My face turned impassive as I backed up the stairs, keeping my eyes on Reborn.

Just as I was about to enter my room, I heard my mom sigh. "Sorry about him Reborn…he's been like that all his life," she said, sounding sad. "I see…that's part of why I'm here." Reborn replied, sounding slightly intrigued. I resisted the urge to slam my door. That would cause some of my hidden explosives to go off.

I grabbed my bag and was about to turn around when one of my alarms went off from the device in my pocket. I smirked and turned towards my open window. Reborn had narrowly escaped the bars that slammed down around the sill that sparked with electricity.

"Ah ah ah…who said you could come into my room?" I inquired mockingly. I was glad I stashed all my Italian tomes in one of my secret hideaways. It wasn't something I felt like explaining at the moment.

Reborn was now standing on my bed. I could tell he was angry but he wasn't showing it. Before he could reply I darted out, down the stairs, and out the door. No way in hell was I sticking around an angry, trigger happy Hitman.

Good thing I started a habit of wearing the bullet proof vest I made a year ago.

I could feel his presence. It was barely there. If I wasn't so used to extending my senses and looking over my shoulder I doubted I would know he was there. I hate being followed.

"I know you're there damn you!" I cried angrily.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, an intelligent dorky loner who fails at Math but can create gadgets and has a Paranoid Personality Disorder," Reborn intoned, little hands folded behind his back as he stood in front of me.

"Don't follow me…freaking stalker," I snarled.

"Collecting information through stealth is part of my job," Reborn said sardonically.

"Tch…just stay where I can see you," I grumbled.

"I make no promises."

"Of course you don't…what Hitman makes a _promise_ anyways?" I retorted. Reborn ignored me.

He suddenly jumped on my head. My eyes widened before I panicked. I shook my head frantically trying to dislodge him. "Get the hell off my head! Now!" I yelled angrily.

"No…the view up here has a better vantage point," Reborn replied calmly despite just being jerked around on his perch. "Oh…and you're going to be late," he said. I paled before forcing myself to ignore Reborn.

Leaping on the stone wall, I sprinted down it. It was faster since it led straight to the school without navigating much through the neighborhood.

'He's fast.' Reborn thought, holding onto his fedora and Leon. I jumped off the wall, over Hibari's head, and landed in front of the school entrance. Hibari glared at me. He was too used to me doing this. The first time, the second time, the third time he tried to bite me death actually.

He may respect me a little more than some but he still upheld the Namimori peace with an iron tonfa or two. I got the feeling he enjoyed fighting me even if tried to avoid it. But eventually he grew used to me vaulting over him off the wall even if he didn't like it. "You were almost late Omnivore…" he said, narrowed eyes on me.

I noticed Reborn wasn't on my head anymore. Looking around I didn't know where the hell he went. That worried me.

"I know Hibari-san," I replied, sighing. As I walked down the concrete path towards my Homeroom, I noticed people eyeing me warily. I found it funny they thought I would snap if they came too close. Well…it's almost the truth.

I noticed Kyoko walking towards me. She never seemed to care about what others thought of me. I appreciated this but I still didn't let her get too close. Trust no one was my motto.

"Morning Tsuna-kun!" she greeted happily. I nodded, smiling slightly at her. I preferred to not talk to people here.

Suddenly I looked down with a scowl. "I know you're under there Reborn," I said grumpily. Reborn arose out from under ground in an elevator type thing. My eye twitched. "You should quit being so obvious," I mumbled.

Reborn smirked. "Quite the contrary…I believe I was well hidden, you're just too paranoid, Mousougata-Tsuna," he retorted lightly.

"Oh Tsuna-kun! I didn't know you had such a cute little brother," Kyoko said, smiling down at Reborn. I sniffed. "He's not my brother…he's just some pain in the ass that has taken to stalking me," I replied, wincing at having to talk to her. I didn't want her to get ideas that I was available to hang around.

"That's not a nice thing to say about a child, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko reprimanded gently. "That's the thing…he's not a child," I said, walking off. I didn't see Reborn's look of surprise when I said that.

'We will be having a talk later…Mousougata-Tsuna.' Reborn thought, eyes narrowed.

I walked past Yamamoto who was in a crowd of his laughing friends. He saw me and waved.

I waved back lazily. When I got to my homeroom, I laid my head down just as the bell rang. There weren't that many people in my homeroom. Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto, and other people I didn't bother learning the names of. I suddenly jerked my head back just as Reborn's foot tried to kick it.

"Don't laze around in an educational environment," Reborn said.

"Homeroom isn't educational," I snapped, glaring at him. I was on edge with him around.

"I didn't say Homeroom Baka-Tsuna…I said educational environment," Reborn said, smirking.

"Whatever…go away, you're causing a disturbance in this…_educational environment_," I grumbled, looking at the flying paper balls.

"As your tutor I must observe you in your educational habitat to better prepare you for your position as Vongola Decimo," Reborn said, jumping onto my head again.

'I swear…I'm going to kill this guy.' I thought.

"Don't make it sound like I'm some animal in a zoo and do your observing _discreetly_ elsewhere like the Hitman you are," I responded, sneering. I noticed we were starting to attract attention. This annoyed me.

"That wouldn't be fun," Reborn replied calmly. I sighed. "How about this then…you would be distracting me from my school work," I said.

"Hmm…point taken but you are going to need to learn how to work under pressure of distraction."

I groaned. "However...I have things to do so don't cause trouble," Reborn said, jumping off my head, exiting through the window. 'Good riddance…sides it's you who would cause the trouble anyways.' I thought.

Just when I thought I would get some peace the Homeroom Sensei finally showed up. Behind him came a new student.

"Class, this is Gokudera Hayato…he will be joining us here from Italy." The girls swooned.

The boy had silver hair down to his neck, narrow green eyes, and pale skin. He wore his Namimori Middle School uniform like a rebel. 'Hibari is going to have a field day.' I thought, amused. I kept my eyes on Gokudera warily. He was giving me the evil eye.

'Since he is from Italy he has to be part of Reborn's stupid schemes.' I thought.

"Your seat is over there in the back, Gokudera-kun," the Homeroom Sensei said.

Gokudera started walking down my aisle. A split second before he raised his foot to kick my desk out from under me, I got out of the seat. The desk was sent flying into another desk, knocking the person sitting at it to fall over instead.

"Gokudera-kun! Get to your seat now!" the Sensei ordered. Gokudera scowled when he realized I had evaded his attack.

When Gokudera sat down, I felt his eyes glaring hatefully at me.

'Sheesh…what a guy…I never even met him before but I have read about him.' I thought wearily. "You alright Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, concerned. "Hai," I replied without looking at her.

'Smoking Bomb Hayato…I really don't want to know why he's here specifically.' I thought.

Throughout most of the day I fingered my hidden weapons cache in my pockets, looking around me for any sign of Gokudera. I knew he would confront me eventually.

It was while I was eating lunch on the roof, away from everyone else, that he decided to.._ambush_ me. I snorted in derision. That hotheaded bomber jerk couldn't be stealthy if his life depended on it. I also sensed Reborn nearby too. No doubt the stupid chibi Hitman wanted to watch our confrontation…he did get a kick out of stuff like this after all.

My body was tense when I called him out. I _hate_ fighting.

"You can come out…just tell me whatever the hell it is that has your thong in a twist so I can eat in peace," I called out dryly. Gokudera huffed, jumping down from his perch on the metal A/C vent.

"I won't let you become the Vongola Decimo! You aren't worthy of such a title! I'll fight you for the position!" Gokudera yelled, determination shining in his eyes.

"Meh…if you want it so badly why fight for it when I would willingly let you have it?" I proposed, waving around a piece of tempura shrimp held between my chopsticks lazily. Gokudera gaped at me before scowling.

"That kind of attitude…I will kill you!" Gokudera cried, yanking out several sticks of dynamite. Tensing, I somersaulted to the other end of the roof, my bento falling to the ground.

Reborn appeared out of nowhere, walking towards the center of both him and Gokudera.

"If Gokudera wins he gets the Decimo position and the loser becomes the right hand man, if Mousougata-Tsuna wins he keeps the position and Gokudera becomes the right hand man…if you die the survivor gets to spit on your grave…such is the way of Vongola Famiglia tradition," Reborn explained, smirking.

"You made that last part up," I grumbled, annoyed. I suddenly darted out of the way as the ground exploded.

'Hmm…not much room up here.' I mused.

I back flipped as Gokudera started to run towards me tossing several sticks of dynamite every time I landed. 'I have to end this.' I thought firmly.

I sprinted past Gokudera. For some reason I didn't feel like hurting the poor disillusioned fool.

I leaped over the following explosion. "Stand still!" Gokudera screamed.

"It would unadvisable for me to do so," I replied stoically. This reply seemed to enrage him for he took out far more dynamite than one should need at one time.

"TRIPLE BOMB!" he exclaimed but just as he was about to throw them in my general direction, he dropped them.

"Oh shit…this is my end," Gokudera whispered.

"You Baka!" I screamed at him before tackling him. We rolled away from the explosions. The roof shook. 'Never…again…' I thought, wincing from the impact.

I scrambled off Gokudera, practically hyperventilating. I rubbed my arms, shook out my limbs, quivering. "Don't… like… touch," I panted. Gokudera was staring up at me like I was a God. I flinched.

"Juudaime! I'll follow you forever! I'll be your right hand man! You saved my life…I never even wanted to be Decimo…I just thought you were some ignorant worthless foreigner who would ruin Vongola," Gokudera cried. The sheer revering intensity of his gaze was making me wary. Reborn strolled casually next to Gokudera with a proud smirk on his face.

I glared at Reborn. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't involved bomb brains none of this danger would've happened. How pointless.

'We need to work on your lack of respect Tsuna.' Reborn mused, dark eyes glinting.

Scowling, I yanked my bag onto my shoulder before walking to the exit.

"Wait for me Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, following me down the stairs. I sighed.

This really was a terrible day. I felt dread for my future.

The bad memories of my past weren't helping either.

….

A/N: I hope this wasn't too short x.x Well…there you go ;D Reborn AND Goku-chan in one chapter. Lucky duckies. Lambo and I-pin and more will be coming in the next chappie then we get to the juicier stuff. Please review your thoughts :) Till next time.

-Tragic


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Actually I lied. My sincere apologies. Yamamoto will make an appearance first. I was looking at my (un) organized notes on the plot and messed it up. Lol. On a brighter note…you guys have made me so happy 8D Thank you minna-san! *Bows*

**Sasayomi: That's good right? Lol and I like 1827 too but it's not certain if I will do that. Sides since I made Hibari view Tsuna as more of an Omnivore than a Herbivore as the years went by I don't know how that pairing would work. There are a lot of 1827…while that's good I feel other pairings deserve more love too. Yup…Gokudera ish loyal. **

**The Cloud's Essence: Yeah lol Poor Tsuna…I love giving him a hard time. Reborn isn't helping much. Heh. Gokudera likes it though. It actually makes sense. Humanity gets a kick out of people's misfortune. I love melodrama lol It's not actually a phobia it's more like an instinctual reaction to past bad experiences. I'll try to make it more…fluid? Lol. Thank you :D I'm glad my story is original. Makes me feel relieved. You were really helpful. **

**XxPockyXx: Thanks XD I try to update regularly...I hate to leave people hanging. Thank you and no problem. I love Gokudera too…a loyal rebel puppy x3 **

**SoulVrazy: I'm glad :'D**

**Myriam: Yay lol Yeah…Tsuna is in for a wild ride. I pity Tsuna almost all the time because he is so cute. Thank you! :D Yeah…I love how Gokudera and Tsuna met each other originally but I messed with it some. Such is the liberty of fanfiction. I strive to make my fictions original. No use being boring when you can be unique. And no problem…as stated before I hate leaving people hanging too long. **

**13animenurd13: Thank you for reviewing twice in the same day XD That made me feel special. Thank you! I saw that no one ever did a Paranoid! Tsuna fic and I was inspired. Sadness and badassery…they go so great, ne? Thanks :3 That trap idea was a last minute idea actually lol Tsuna is going to be very dry and sarcastic around Reborn…of course Reborn will pay him back in kind…with pain but he will have to be careful himself…Tsuna is no pushover here. Hahahaa…that sorta already happened when Tsuna saved his ass. Tsuna may be smart and paranoid but he is not coldhearted. Thank you…you made me laugh XD **

**Qqsa: Thanks *Bows* **

**Sylvia-san: :D I'm glad this is getting popular. I didn't know if it would or not. I won't leave ya'll hanging for months without warning nor will I abandon stories. Heh…I hope ya read my A/N. *Sweatdrops* Tsuna will be for a lack of a better word panicky around the kids. They aren't his forte. I love Ryohei…I wish I had his energy. I will and thank you for reading so far :D **

**Naoi Ayato: THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME FOR YOUR EXTREMELY AWESOME WORDS! Heh…I had to do that. I'll update as often as possible :) **

Pairings: Depends. Might have a poll once the story develops more. Could be awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tis a tragedy.

….

Gokudera tried to trail me home. I'm pretty sure I lost him though.

'Good grief…first a sadistic adult like baby tutor now a loyal doglike stalker…how are people like that part of professional Mafia?' I thought tiredly. I looked around the park I found myself in. It was the one where I was almost shot by a rival Famiglia when I was 10. Ever since then I avoided the place but for some reason my intuition led me here.

I heard the dull _thwack_ of a ball hitting wood. It sounded familiar. I peered around the park bench I was sitting at to the grassy middle of the park.

Yamamoto Takeshi was hitting baseballs at lightning speed. The machine spewing out baseballs was shaking slightly but Yamamoto didn't seem to notice, too engrossed with hitting them. My eyes flicked to the side a small shadow darted towards the trees. I had a niggling suspicion of foul play.

The machine steadily threw out balls at frightening speeds.

It was almost_ too_ fast. To my surprise he continued to hit them as it went faster and faster.

I panicked when the machine started to smoke. "Yamamoto! Get out of the way!" I screamed just as the baseball machine exploded, catching on fire. Yamamoto was thrown to the side by the blast. I bit my lip. Getting close will not be safe but…Yamamoto protected me when I was younger…

Gritting my teeth and cursing myself, I jogged over to him, warily keeping an eye on the flaming machinery. Yamamoto groaned from where he was lying flat on his back. "Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

Much to my surprise, Yamamoto started laughing. "Yeah I'm fine! Although it's a pain my private baseball practicing will have to wait till I get it fixed," Yamamoto said, grinning. I sweatdropped.

'This guy…' I thought. Other than a few bruises, Yamamoto seemed fine. That was a relief.

Sighing, I nervously offered him a hand which he took gratefully. The moment he stood up, I instantly let go.

'Hiie hiie hiie.' I panicked internally. I didn't like prolonged contact with others. 'I have a feeling Reborn is up to his tricks again…I just know it was him who sabotaged that machine...who else but him would have a tiny shadow capable of doing so?' I thought scowling.

"Thank you Tsuna!" Yamamoto said gratefully. "Err…no problem," I mumbled, embarrassed. "I know how much you hate being touched…so it meant a lot to me that you reached out…" Yamamoto said, scratching his head. I just nodded, looking away. 'Since it's my stupid tutor's fault…I guess I could…ugh.' I thought.

"How about I made you a new baseball machine?" I offered, wincing when Yamamoto's bright brown eyes lit up. I was sorta hoping he would say no…oh well. I did feel bad. "You would do that? I noticed that in class if you weren't sleeping you were making something…are you an inventor?" Yamamoto asked excitedly. I could almost picture a tail wagging. 'Oh god…not another puppy.' I groaned internally.

'He watches me? Oh lord…' I thought.

"Yeah...I guess…it might take me a few days though," I replied, ruffling my hair nervously. So much for remaining unnoticed and isolated. "That's great! Thank you Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed, almost reaching out to hug me. I stepped back, watching him warily. "Oh sorry…" Yamamoto said, smile fading a little.

I sighed. "You're welcome...I'm sorry but please don't touch me," I whispered, turning to go. I felt Yamamoto's stare on my back as I walked away.

"When can I pick it up? How much do you want me to pay?" Yamamoto suddenly shouted. I looked back. "I'll bring it to school…and you don't have to pay me anything," I replied. "Oh ok…can you carry it?" he asked, curiously.

I sniffed, slightly miffed. "I know someone who can," I answered, grinning evilly. Might as well put Gokudera to good use. Yamamoto laughed. "I knew there was more to you than what people think!" Yamamoto said, eyes crinkling.

I winced. "There's really not," I muttered before waving goodbye to Yamamoto.

So preoccupied in my turmoil, I didn't see Reborn hanging off a tree branch several feet away.

Reborn was smirking.

"That's what you think Mousougata-Tsuna...I'll be sure to tort-_ahem _tutor the potential out of you to make you into the best Mafia boss…you already have two Guardians in the making," Reborn murmured slyly, stroking Leon. Then he frowned slightly.

"Of course we must get you to quit being so averse to touch…but otherwise paranoia is useful for your survival…"

I repressed a shiver. When I was almost home, Gokudera found me. I groaned softly.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry," Gokudera cried, bowing. I sweatdropped. "What for?" I muttered, walking up the path to the door, sticking my key in. "I lost you! What if someone tried to hurt you and I wasn't there? I failed as your right hand man," Gokudera moaned, hanging his head. I sighed, taking off my shoes. Gokudera followed me inside meekly.

"Please quit being so melodramatic…I'm perfectly fine so you didn't fail," I said, greeting my mom who was making dinner. "Really?" Gokudera looked at me hopefully. "Hai," I said, rolling my eyes. I heard a sigh of relief from Gokudera and couldn't resist shaking my head in amusement.

I had resolved a while ago that whenever Gokudera brought out his explosives in an effort to "protect me" I would be far away but for now he was tolerable if even good company. Intelligent and insightful if a bit creepily hero worshipful. I'm just happy he doesn't touch me even if it was only because it would disrespectful in his eyes to do so.

I scowled. Reborn's attempts at getting me "Guardians" was really annoying.

When I opened the door to my room, I immediately noticed that several of my defenses had gone off. Reborn was scowling at me, annoyed. My room looked like a war zone. Apparently Reborn had discovered more of my dangerous inventions that I called home security measures because he had thoroughly trashed it.

Scorch marks, poisonous needles, and various other marks and instruments of torture were on my walls, floor, etc. My eye twitched. Reborn was relatively unscathed.

"Whoa…" Gokudera breathed. 'So this is Juudaime's room…just as I thought it would be!' he thought reverently.

'Looks like I must up my ante…oh god it will take months to repair and update this.' I groaned mentally. I didn't notice when Reborn turned away from me and Gokudera to pull out a wickedly sharp needle from his fedora. Leon's eyes were wider than normal, slightly shaking because the needle had nearly impaled him.

'You will pay for that Tsuna.' Reborn thought sadistically.

I suddenly felt like fearing for me life. Well…more than usual at that moment. I heard the _click _of the safety being released. Reborn was pointing his gun at me, dark eyes flashing with dark humor.

"Get your homework done if you ever want to eat dinner," Reborn threatened, finger caressing the trigger. Warily watching him, I shrugged before getting out my homework.

"Just don't point that thing at me…it's not that productive for a well-functioning mind," I muttered, taking math out first since it will most likely take longest.

"I could just shoot you for your impudence," Reborn said casually. "No thank you," I replied, scooting away from Reborn. Gokudera sat across from me, trying to not get stabbed by the shrapnel and carnage on the floor. "I'll help you Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, trying to take a piece of my math homework when Reborn turned the gun on him.

"No…how will he learn anything if you do it for him?" Reborn asked, darkly. Gokudera froze.

"Reborn…don't threaten others for nothing," I sighed, contemplating on a complicated quadratic equation. "You don't have the authority here," Reborn retorted childishly.

I stared deadpanned at him before he fired at me, hitting the already damaged wall behind me.

"Get to work…I'll be watching," Reborn ordered, before walking out of the destroyed room. When he shut the door a piece of the wall fell down. I winced. 'I'm gonna have to fix that too…' I thought tiredly. 'How can he be watching us if he is out of the room?' I wondered before shrugging.

Reborn will be Reborn. That guy has only been here less than a day and I was already feeling the urge to pack up and move to Canada. For a moment I mourned my precious defenses. I built those from _scratch_ when I was three. Now they were reduced to _nothing_…Reborn wasn't even injured!

I quickly went back to work before Reborn somehow saw me daydreaming. Gokudera was giving me advice every now and then. Eventually I and he were satisfied with the work but before we could start on the other homework subjects, my mom shouted up the stairs that it was dinner. Sharing anxious looks we decided to go downstairs despite Reborn's wrath.

Hunger breeds desperation.

Reborn was sitting at the table sipping a glass of espresso. I couldn't understand why he was so fond of the bitter liquid. "Those of lesser breeding wouldn't understand the unique, strong taste of espresso," Reborn stated, smirking at me. I scowled. 'You read minds eh?' I thought.

If possible Reborn's smirk grew. That figures.

"I'm glad Tsu-kun finally has a friend over!" Nana cried happily. I facepalmed.

Gokudera had perked up at being referred to as a friend. His eyes were sparkling and wide. It was frankly disturbing. "Arigatou, Juudaime's Okaa-san!" Gokudera said, bowing to her. She just giggled.

I shook my head embarrassment.

Briefly I wondered how I was going to check for poison in my food. I grimaced. Looks like I will have to deal with it.

My mom set down plates of food in front of us before sitting down. Before I could lift my chopsticks up to reluctantly eat some rice it was gone. 'Eh?' I wondered before looking at Reborn who had my chopsticks in his mouth and my bowl of rice half empty.

"Lesson one…be fast enough to react to save your food," Reborn said, taking another sip of espresso.

'I wonder why he looked reluctant to eat.' Reborn mused thoughtfully.

In a lightning quick move, I had taken the small plate of sushi from in front of him, sticking part of a sushi roll in my mouth. I knew it wouldn't be poisoned since why would Reborn poison himself? That was too funny to consider.

Reborn didn't show it but inside he was impressed if a bit irritated. "Not bad Mousougata-Tsuna but…

_**Whack**_

"Hiie!" I cried when the giant green hammer slammed my face down on the table.

"You don't steal from me," Reborn said casually, turning back to his food. My eyes watered.

"Are you alright Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclaimed, pausing in his eating. Nana giggled. She just thought we were playing or something. Tch.

"Hai…I'm fine," I grumbled, turning back to my admittedly smaller portion of food. I refrained from cursing Reborn in my mind. Apparently it wasn't safe to do so. Dinner was relatively silent afterwards.

After dinner I went back upstairs to continue my homework. Gokudera had reluctantly gone home.

I breezed through the other homework I had. After that I looked at the carnage that was once my room. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Before I could started repairing the damage, Reborn stopped me. "There are a few things we need to discuss," he said firmly, his face in shadow.

I raised an eyebrow before waving a hand for him to go on. Unknown to me Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"Earlier…what did you mean when you said that I was not a child?" he asked seriously. I had to control my initial reaction. How could I have been so careless?

I really didn't know why Reborn wasn't an adult…I just knew he was one but was stuck in the body of an infant. It would be illogical to believe otherwise. Seriously….an infant this sadistic with knowledge of the Mafia who could wield a gun like a trained professional? I mean come on.

"You aren't a mere child...it would be stupid of me to label you as such what with all the evidence that points to the contrary," I replied coolly, snapping on a pair of gloves to pick up the poisonous needles from the floor.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. 'He continues to baffle me…he's not anything like my previous student.' Reborn mused. Of course he already knew that based on Tsuna's file but seeing it firsthand brought about many things that hadn't been listed. "Hm…I see," Reborn murmured thoughtfully.

'Good…he doesn't know about the Arcobaleno…yet.' Reborn thought.

"If that is all let me repair the damage _you _caused because you went haywire and destroyed my life's work," I grumbled, irately. Reborn shrugged lightly. "I was being attacked," he said simply.

"Perhaps that was a _hint_ to refrain from trespassing without permission," I retorted.

I jumped out of the way of the bullets. "You will respect me," Reborn ordered darkly.

Despite my paranoid survival instincts screaming at me to shut the hell up I rebutted. "Respect? You haven't earned it...those who respect others from fear are weak…_I'm not weak_," I scoffed angrily.

The air seemed to freeze.

With a cruel smirk Reborn replied, "It's good to know you have guts…but unless you want to see them in a pool of your blood I suggest you get used to fear…for that is how I operate."

Not for the first time I was glad I wore the bullet proof vests I made at all times. But just because I wear them doesn't mean I'll let myself get hit. That would be stupid not to mention arrogant. Attempting to not show fear, I continued to clean up my room. Hell would freeze over before I would fear Reborn even if I was wary around him.

'I better make my defenses near invincible next time.' I mused.

Reborn hopped down from my bed. "Make sure you get started on Yamamoto Takeshi's baseball machine soon," Reborn ordered before the door slammed behind him. I winced and dodged an errant explosion from one of my defenses that had survived above the door.

'I have to give my daily report to the Ninth…Tsunayoshi is more than he lets on…who knew he could read Italian?' Reborn thought.

'So he was the one to sabotage that machine…it's not like I had any doubts, tch.' I thought, scowling.

I continued cleaning up, stashing the various weapons that were part of my ruined defenses that could still be salvageable in a pile. The shrapnel that couldn't be saved went into the trash. I mourned the electrical current bars that were once around my window sill. That took forever to make and was a personal favorite of mine after the poisonous needles. It trapped whatever tried to get through be it person or projectile then electrocuted it till it died or turned to ash.

Sighing dejectedly, I gathered the still useful parts. It was well past three in the morning before I decided to try to sleep. The rebuilding of my defenses and Yamamoto's baseball machine could wait. Not for the first time I was glad it was a Saturday.

I had been even more nervous to sleep since Reborn came. Who knew what that sadistic man would do to him in his most vulnerable state?

Luckily or unluckily Reborn had more important things to do at the moment.

_At the time I wished I had checked on my Italian books. If I had I would've prevented what happened later. As it is I didn't know. _

Reborn stood outside, looking through the window of his student, cell phone clutched between his small fingers. The moon shone its cold light on him.

"Hai…Nono…Sawada Tsunayoshi knows more than he lets on," Reborn murmured.

…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have Lambo and I-pin…I promise. :'D

Please review if you want more! It's like my guiding light. Because half the time I don't know where the fuck I'm going. Ja ne!

-Tragic


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm quite proud of this story. Never fear those of you reading my other two ongoing stories…they will be updated in due time…I just want to keep things at an even pace. All of you are the greatest readers an aspiring author like me could ever have! :D

**Shanagi95: Hehehe. Tsuna will lose control every now and then. It's inevitable. **

**SoulVrazy: I had the same thought lol **

**Cellphone-itis: Thank you and I will :D R27 is my OTP too. It's so canon it hurts. But I don't know if I will do it…I will have to reread or rewatch the Arcobaleno arc *Dies* my memory is bad. **

**Yuu3: Your review reminded me of Hibari. That's a scary thought lol. Thanks xD**

**Qqsha: Hahaha…yeah lol I wish I had someone like Gokudera lol Thanks XD I figured it was an amusing idea. I'm glad you liked the defenses...poor Tsuna-chan is going to have to rebuild them lol The electric bars around the window were a last minute choice…I had a lot of ideas for that. Yup :D Tsuna knows Yamamoto isn't going to harm him and he understands the need for human contact sometimes but he tends to avoid it usually :) I'm so glad you are enjoying this. **

**XxPockyXx: You're welcome :) I'll try not to strain myself lol But no promises. **

**PuroCieloFiamme: Ehh?! Why? :( **

**OrangeSky: Thank you! Tsuna is cool huh? XD Too bad this Tsuna sucks at secrets but maybe it's for the best eh? However some he will guard with his life lest he lose it. I'll update as often as possible…I start school again in a week. **

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: Thank you! Yes…Tsuna is kawaii. Heh. Hahaha…yeah Reborn and Leon almost got stabbed by a poisonous needle...there were almost too many imbedded in the walls etc. I'm glad I made them out to be awesome…I was uncertain at first. Oh hell yeah…the ball machine is going to be something…so many ideas. I will :3 Plot won't thicken till I get the main people introduced. **

**Fatesmask: Oh wow 0_0 You reviewed all chapters XD Arigatou! :) I'm so glad you like this :D yayy **

**Lexie-chan94: Lol…sowwy . Here ya go.**

Pairings: Depends. May have a poll. It could be awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tis a tragedy.

The sun was peeking over the horizon of Namimori. Many people were either waking up or still asleep. However some people didn't sleep at all. They were too busy fretting over things that most normal people wouldn't bother worrying about right away just so they could have a good night's sleep.

This person was me.

I sighed, not willing to admit I was exhausted. When I went to bed at three a.m. I tossed and turned. You have to understand that the defenses had been around since I was three. My life was saved countless times by them. So restless and twitchy I got back up an hour later and resumed the repairs.

I heard my mom downstairs cooking the breakfast I wasn't going to bother eating. Even if I starved to death I was getting everything back in order. My life meant more than possibly _tainted _food…especially with that sadistic tutor of mine lurking around. Tch.

Then there was that stupid baseball machine I promised Yamamoto I would make for him. What the hell possessed me to offer my services? Probably the lack of normal, positive human social contact. Or something.

'I need more electrical current rods, wires, and poison, maybe I'll do the poison gas this time?' I mused, calculating the things I needed to replace. "Troublesome…" I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Indeed…I didn't get the pleasure of hitting you to get you to wake up," Reborn said, leaning against my desk. I really wish he would quit appearing out of nowhere like that. It was making me nervous. Usually I could tell when he was there but I was preoccupied.

Reborn smirked. I also wished he would quit invading my privacy. But that would take a miracle. Something I didn't believe in. Just as I was about to make a scathing reply that would no doubt cause me some form of pain, my mom called up the stairs that breakfast was ready.

"You better hurry down to eat before I eat your entire share," Reborn warned, strolling to the door. I shrugged. "I'm not eating so go on…you presence is distracting me," I grumbled, spreading out a blueprint on my now clean floor. Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"So…I didn't know you could read Italian," Reborn stated casually, watching me as I stiffened.

"Whatever gave you that inane idea?" I asked, trying to not show my discomfort.

"Don't act dumb Mousougata-Tsuna… it's unbecoming of you," Reborn said smugly. I snorted to hide how shaken I felt. "I found your Italian tomes on the Mafia, various forms of torture, and stealth," Reborn said, his voice a low hiss.

"So how long have you known…and how?" He asked, watching me even closer.

I breathed in slowly. Reborn was pushing me. It was pissing me off.

"I merely took an interest in it when I was younger due to reasons you can no doubt figure out on your own if you haven't already…it doesn't mean I know much of anything at all that you're implying," I replied evenly, my knuckles white.

'Cunning reply…doesn't give much away but confirms what I already knew to be true.' Reborn thought, feeling sort of proud for his student.

'That assassination attempt when he was three…that pathetic Aika woman probably let it all slip.' Reborn mused, dark eyes glinting. It was possible Tsuna did know. Reborn couldn't take that chance. He had to know for sure if his teaching methods he had devised would work.

'He has skill with poisons…maybe I should call her if she hasn't already arrived_.'_

"I see…don't think you can escape telling me all your secrets," Reborn replied his face shadowed as he left my room.

I scowled. I wasn't fooled. Since Reborn found my Italian books I had no doubt he reported to the Ninth or my…_father._ That man…how I detested him.

To get my mind off of Reborn, detestable fathers, and a conniving Ninth Vongola Boss I continued my plans.

KHR

Nana hummed when she set down plates of food for Reborn and Tsuna and herself. When she turned around she saw Reborn. "Oh Reborn-chan! Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. "Morning Maman," Reborn replied, sitting down. When she didn't see her son she frowned slightly.

"Mou~ Don't tell me Tsu-kun is inventing again…he never comes down to eat when he is cooped up in his room making things," she said, pouting. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Does this happen often?" he asked, intrigued. Nana sighed softly. "Hai…he gets like this frequently," she replied, wrapping her son's food up so he could eat it later.

"I see…" Reborn murmured, sipping his espresso.

'That's not healthy behavior even if he has a Paranoid Disorder…' Reborn mused thoughtfully.

KHR

I gave it up as a lost cause. It would be impossible to do some of what I needed to do without going to the store. Usually I would just borrow (steal) things around the neighborhood but I didn't need the added suspicion.

How annoying.

But I suppose it was inevitable since some things are needed to make Yamamoto's machine. Eventually I decided to make it first so it would be done on Monday.

More sleepless nights. Yay.

I dragged my tool set out of my closet scowling that my secret compartment had been discovered.

Stupid snooping Reborn.

Personally I didn't _care_ if Reborn and the Vongola found out I knew more than I let on. But it could affect me in other more unsavory ways if people I didn't want finding out anything decided to take action. My successful hacking on the Vongola's and various other Mafia databases over the years was under no circumstances to be found out. I shuddered. That's the only secret I cared about.

Eventually I climbed off the floor, grabbed my wallet, and left my room.

"Where you going Mousougata-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, suddenly jumping on my shoulder. I twitched. Reborn does that to annoy me.

"As if you don't know," I muttered. Reborn whacked me on the head. "Itai," I moaned, rubbing the sore spot. "If you must know I'm heading to the store for things I need," I replied.

I called out to my mom in the kitchen that I was going out before leaving. I was startled momentarily when I saw Gokudera standing by the gate. I waved awkwardly when his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Gokudera-kun…um…what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything," I asked, scratching the back of my head. "I came here to see Juudaime! Where are we going?" he asked, with a smile.

I couldn't help but to note Gokudera looked better when he smiled than when he scowled.

"Ah…just going to the store for things," I replied. Reborn smirked. The Ninth's idea to send Gokudera Hayato was a stroke of genius. He is perfect for Tsuna's Storm Guardian. Then he frowned slightly. He had yet to try the Dying Will Bullet on Tsuna. From what he had observed so far he doubted it would work.

For one thing Tsuna was hyper aware of everything around him. A testament to this was that he seemed to somehow be aware of his presence. That in itself was an impressive feat. His agility would cause him to evade it. And most importantly…

Tsuna has yet to display any obvious regrets about anything.

Unless it concerned his own wellbeing he didn't seem to care about regretting things. He also didn't seem overly distraught that Reborn had found his hidden Italian books.

'Looks like there will be a slight change in my plans…' Reborn thought, not overly upset.

Suddenly Tsuna tensed and halted his steps. He barely made it out of the way when a grenade blasted the street. Gokudera had leapt aside as well to avoid the blast then looked around for me, panicking.

I coughed from the smoke. Then I heard a childish voice start screaming. I looked up at a tree to see something strange. My eye twitched. 'What. The. Hell.?' I thought.

"AHAHAHA! I THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN OF THE BOVINO FAMILGLIA WILL DESTORY YOU REBORN!" a small child wearing a cow suit and horns exclaimed. Reborn didn't seem to be fazed. In fact he ignored the cow child completely.

"He seems to know you Reborn," I muttered, watching the cow creature pout when he didn't get a response. "I do not associate with lower breeds from small Mafia Famiglias such as the Bovino Famiglia," Reborn said dismissively.

"How harsh," I deadpanned.

"OI! How dare you nearly hurt Juudaime?!" Gokudera yelled angrily, withdrawing his dynamite. I panicked and started to run. Getting blown up wasn't part of my plans at all.

Reborn was smirking slightly. I scowled at him. The ensuing explosions and taunts from behind me spurred me to run faster. I noticed that the child called Lambo was leaping trees with Gokudera not far behind. Then the cow child tripped over the next branch he was leaping to and fell to the ground.

I resisted the urge to facepalm. Gokudera caught up with me after deeming the child not a true threat. But I kept feeling the child following us all the way to town. It wasn't hard. I sighed when Lambo suddenly jumped in front of us with a large machine gun in his arms.

My eye twitched. Children even those from Mafia Famiglias should not use weapons when they were inexperienced.

"Lambo-san has returned! Prepare yourself to die Reborn!" Lambo screeched, taking aim at Reborn who was on my shoulder.

I snapped.

"**DON'T FUCKING AIM THAT THING AT ME!"** I screamed, whipping out my gun, shooting at Lambo who hopped on his feet as though standing on hot coals to avoid the bullets.

Then Gokudera intervened by tossing dynamite at Lambo who was blasted far away in the direction of my neighborhood. This annoyed me even further. I stuffed my gun back under my shirt.

Throughout all this Reborn was snoozing, a bubble coming out of his nose.

"Tch…nice to know you can sleep with the racket," I grumbled, frowning at him.

"Juudaime was awesome!" Gokudera cried watching me reverently. I massaged my temples. A headache was building up. It wasn't even afternoon yet!

"Thanks…I think," I muttered, my heart still pounding from my panic attack. I hoped we didn't encounter any more crazy people despite the fact two crazy people were with me at the moment. But I'm never that lucky.

I darted to the side when someone on a bike nearly hit me. The screech of tires forced me to look at the person who nearly turned me into road kill. I felt a dangerous scowl creep across my face. Gokudera started to convulse, holding his stomach looking like he was in pain. I looked down at him in concern but eventually decided it wasn't serious.

The attractive woman with long pinkish hair looked me at me with a small smirk. Then she saw Reborn.

I instantly grabbed Reborn off my shoulder and tossed him at her. I knew that kind of look. It was the one women had when they saw something cute and were about to attack you for it. Reborn woke up with a slight glare at me to land in her arms.

"Oohh~ Reborn, I found you," the crazy lady cried, hugging Reborn to her. I snickered. Reborn's eyes promised pain later. I shivered.

"Hello Bianchi," Reborn said impassively. 'An ex-girlfriend eh, Reborn?' I thought, amused. The slight killing intent directed at me from Reborn shut my mind and mouth up.

I decided that I wasted enough time being distracted and walked ahead, trying to leave them behind.

No dice. Gokudera had recovered looking slightly green and ran to catch up. "What stores are we going to Juudaime?" he asked excitedly, trying not to puke. I just thanked what dimly lit lucky stars I had that Bianchi and Reborn decided to stay behind to…catch up.

"The hardware store and appliance store," I replied dully. It was a good thing I saved money like a miser because I was about to go broke.

"I'll carry all your stuff Juudaime!" Gokudera cried. Gokudera made me tired but in a way I was fond of his overenthusiasm. I didn't know why.

I blamed it on the lack of a constant social life I never wanted.

It wasn't busy in the commercial market which I was thankful for. I would go crazy like Hibari-san in a crowd. Not something I felt like going through at the moment. I walked into the hardware store first.

I was going through the list in my mind of what I needed. It was quite a lot. Since Reborn fried out my circuits, wires, etc. I had to replace those too but those could be obtained from a different source. At the moment I was glad that crazy lady showed up to keep Reborn busy.

She put me on edge though smelling of odious fumes. Perhaps Gokudera had an allergic reaction to it? Oh well…wasn't my concern. I snagged some poisonous chemicals in the cleaning aisle.

It was then I spotted something in the store. The dark smirk that curled my lips scared off a few kids nearby.

'_You better look out Reborn…'_

Needless to say Gokudera had a lot to carry. I grabbed cable rods, cords, metal sheets, ceramic pots, and electrical emergency adapters.

I felt Reborn and that woman, Bianchi's eyes watching us. Gokudera didn't seem to notice as he was proclaiming something about genius or whatever. I wasn't paying attention to his babbling. Scowling, I shifted the bags in my arms to walk faster. Being spied upon made me nervous.

_**BSTS**_

On the rooftops of the stores Reborn and Bianchi stared down at his student and brother respectively. Bianchi's face was tinged with disdain for the one taking Reborn away from her. Vongola Decimo or no she hated him. "You know the consequences of treachery are if you kill or maim the future Decimo correct?" Reborn stated casually, dark eyes watching his student in interest.

Bianchi sniffed. "Of course…but this is the second time a student has taken you away from me and our fun times of assassination," she said, sounding put out.

"The Ninth has requested this of me…I have no choice," Reborn said, shrugging. Bianchi sighed dramatically.

"So I really can't poison him?" she wailed. Reborn turned to face her slowly, dark eyes glinting darkly.

"I'd be careful…you may end up being the one who is poisoned but by all rights go ahead…I don't care if you get killed for treachery," Reborn said callously. Bianchi didn't seem offended.

"We shall see," she said.

_**BSTS **_

Gokudera and I finally got home. Mom had called out to us that she made us sandwiches and lemonade.

My stomach growled but I pushed the feeling back.

Gokudera had told me who that woman was. She was his half-sister. Also known as the Poison Scorpion. I would be keeping an extra eye on her. Until then I was going to be extra diligent with what I ate…she could poison it without me noticing or something. I was interrupted by my thoughts when a black and white blur whipped past me.

"Lambo-san wants cookies Mamma!" a familiarly obnoxious voice yelled. My eye twitched.

Nana came out of the kitchen; picking up the cow child that tried (failed) to kill Reborn earlier.

"That would spoil your lunch," Nana scolded gently.

"Tsu-kun! This child knows Reborn-chan! So he will stay here…poor dear doesn't seem to have anywhere else to go," she said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"That's fine…make sure he stays away from me or I'm not responsible for anything that may happen to him," I muttered, climbing the stairs. Gokudera was glaring at the stupid cow that had nearly hurt his Juudaime.

Then the cow brat had the nerve to blow a raspberry at him. He dropped the bags he was carrying on the floor as Nana let the cow child down. "Stupid cow! How dare you impose on Juudaime and his mother like this? Go back to where you came from!" Gokudera snarled, shaking a fist at Lambo.

"Octopus head!" he taunted, before laughing back to the kitchen where Nana was. Gokudera angrily fisted the dynamite in his jacket about to pursue the stupid cow when his Juudaime called down the stairs for his other stuff. Reeling in his anger, he picked the bags back up before walking towards Juudaime's room.

I sighed, rubbing my temples when I heard the argument downstairs. Honestly…he felt like he was the only mature one in the house at times.

I had torn apart the electrical circuit box across the street that powered the lamps at night while everyone was still sleeping. It had been fun to do. Now I had all the wires and things needed to begin.

I grabbed my toolkit and began. Gokudera had set down my bags and was watching me with wide, reverent eyes. Frankly it was quite creepy.

"If you're hungry you can go get some of my mom's food," I said, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't.

"No…I'd rather watch Juudaime's genius at work!" he cried. I sighed again. I've been doing that a lot lately. "But she will be sad that you didn't eat it…" I said, playing the sympathy card.

Gokudera looked thoughtful for a second before brightening. "I'll just bring the food up here," he replied, getting to his feet.

"Alright…but please don't argue with Lambo," I muttered absently screwing a bolt into place. He grunted at the mention of the stupid cow but didn't disagree. "Anything for Juudaime!" he said before walking out of my room.

For a few moments it was quiet until my danger instincts flared causing me to jerk my head back a few millimeters to avoid the kick that surely would've connected. Reborn had an approving is slightly disappointed smirk on his face. I scowled at him before turning back to my work even though my hand was twitching to take the blow torch next to me to use on him.

Reborn watched me for a moment, his chameleon, Leon mirroring his blank expression. I couldn't concentrate with those looks on me so I stopped before turning to face them with an irritated look.

"May I help you?" I said though clenched teeth reverting to Italian due to stress. Reborn didn't let his surprise show by my language switch.

"What could you help me with Mousougata-Tsuna? I'm merely testing how good your concentration is under pressure," Reborn replied in Italian.

I debated the pros and cons of ignoring Reborn. The cons outweighed the pros mostly due to the fact I'd rather not have to dodge bullets. The Hitman tutor much like Hibari didn't like to be ignored.

"Well…I believe you know the answer so please quit staring at me please," I said testily, facing Reborn while dragging my work to sit in front of me. This is so I could watch Reborn's actions whilst working.

'_His reaction time is good…if a tad too much of an overreaction…with this sort of attitude the Dying Will Bullet will be practically useless…besides the only way he would regret something is if it was due to his stupidity over not protecting himself well enough.' _Reborn mused, gazing past his student.

If he was a lesser man or infant he was sure he would be backing away from his student when he started to weld the metal sheets together. That look on his face was a bit manic._ 'How endearing.' _Reborn thought sardonically. It impressed him if only slightly how fast Tsuna had configured the mess of wires and other parts within what would soon be Yamamoto's new baseball machine. It would've taken even Verde longer than just a half hour.

I looked up, vaguely wondering what was taking Gokudera so long. Reborn suddenly leaped on my head. I resisted the urge to throw him from my head. It wouldn't be wise.

"His sister is downstairs so he is probably being held back by his sickness," Reborn stated casually. He inspected his student's reaction. Or lack of.

'_Would it kill him to show some concern for his subordinates? Or is he hiding it?' _Reborn wondered, eyes narrowing.

"Why is your ex here anyways?" I muttered, setting aside the blowtorch, letting the nearly completed machine cool.

I withheld the cry of pain when Reborn stomped his foot on my head hard. "She's here to teach you alongside me," Reborn said.

"I doubt I would have need to learn anything form her," I grumbled, eyeing the machine skeptically. There was something missing. Hm…

I grabbed some wires, mostly the red ones, a plastic knob, a cord, and an adaptor before making a control switch for emergencies. The generic one was already made. This would ensure that if something caused it to malfunction such as devious manfants (Reborn ) it could be turned off.

Reborn didn't reply. Whether his student or his ex liked it or not Bianchi will teach him the art of poison.

I wiped the perspiration off my forehead. It was done. I sweatdropped. I may have gone too far.

It looked more like a weapon than a baseball machine. Like a cannon with spikes. I had put wheels on it for easy mobility.

Reborn hopped off my head to land on my bed. I stiffened when he pointed his gun at me casually.

"Test it out…or you won't get dinner either," Reborn ordered, a small evil smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, warily watching him as I grabbed some baseballs I had filched from Yamamoto that day at the park. The moron hadn't even noticed.

Gokudera was nowhere to be seen. He must've gone home to get away from his sister. Oh well. I squashed the concern I felt for the bomber and continued to the back yard.

Bianchi and Lambo had followed curiously while Nana was cleaning the living room before making dinner. I blinked. Time had flew…had it really been seven hours since they had gotten back from the stores?

I sighed. My perception of time is skewered where my projects are concerned.

I positioned the machine to face the fence, putting several baseballs into it. Suddenly getting an idea, I slowly turned towards Lambo who eyed me with fear.

"Do you want to play baseball?" I asked sweetly. The child shrank away from me, hiding behind d Bianchi who looked at me with disdain.

"No? Reborn?" I inquired. My eye twitched. In the few seconds I had turned away from him he had donned baseball gear and was equipped with a bat.

'_How the hell does he do that?'_ I wondered.

Reborn smirked before readying the bat. He wanted to really test how _good_ his student's inventions were. Sure he had saw firsthand the destructive defenses in his room but this was a different thing.

With a cruel tilt of my lips, I twisted the knob on the machine. The spikes on top of it started to whirl, flashing in the light of the dimming sun before with a cacophonous boom a baseball shot out like a cannonball towards Reborn. Reborn's eyes widened a fraction before he whacked the ball over the fence then readied for another and another. He felt the bat in his hands crack and splinter. The last ball whistled past him to make a hole in the fence.

'_I'll have to fix that later…'_ I thought, irritated.

Lambo was gaping, his green eyes wide in amazement. Whether by Reborn's skill or by the machine I didn't know.

Bianchi's eyes were wide as she hurried over to Reborn. I shut the machine off before the battery died.

"That is a Mafia worthy machine," Reborn said nonchalantly as Bianchi hugged him. I snorted. If Reborn showed his emotions like a normal person I was sure he would look disgruntled.

I grabbed the machine to go back inside. Lambo followed me, no longer looking as scared as awed.

"Lambo-san wants to learn from you to become a better Hitman than Reborn!" he cried. I raised an eyebrow at him. "If that translates to making you weapons I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline teaching you anything," I replied, ruffling my hair in agitation.

Lambo pouted but didn't look deterred. Weird kid.

I dragged the machine up to my room, putting it in my packed closet.

Bianchi was in the kitchen with my mom helping with dinner. "You! Don't defile the food," I demanded.

"Don't be rude to our guest Tsu-kun…Bianchi is a great help," Nana reprimanded softly. Bianchi smirked at my annoyed expression.

"Tch…don't blame me for the food poisoning," I muttered, stalking out of the room. Reborn hopped onto my shoulder. "You should learn manners too Mousougata-Tsuna," Reborn said, whacking a mallet at my head. My eyes watered.

I didn't deign to respond. My destination was my desk drawer where my poison detecting chemicals were. I didn't want to do this in front of Reborn but he was likely to find out eventually anyways. I just had to find new spots to put it so he wouldn't be able to tamper with it for his amusement.

After mixing it and putting it in a vial, I walked down the stairs again to sit at the table. Lambo was running around the kitchen getting in my mom's and Bianchi's way. I facepalmed. It's almost been two days…I was already missing the peace.

Reborn hopped down into a chair where a china cup of espresso sat. My mom had started to make it for him since it was his favorite drink. That bitter stuff was gross. I pulled a face.

Reborn ignored me and my distaste for his favorite beverage.

My mom set down a plate of food in front of me. When she went back to getting more I quickly tore the top off the vial and drizzled the contents on the food. My sharp eyes caught the sizzling it made when something was poisoned. My eyes narrowed and put the contaminated parts into a napkin. Throughout all this I felt Reborn's eyes on me. Bianchi looked disappointed that her attempt hadn't work.

"There's hope for you yet," Reborn said. '_So he knew_…' I thought, annoyed.

I watched as Lambo fought for the last piece of teriyaki chicken with Reborn being the victor. Lambo's eyes welled with tears.

"Must…stay…calm," he sniffled, falling on his side.

Nana comforted Lambo with promises of ice cream after dinner. I prayed my sanity could hold up for how long this lasted.

I abruptly got up from the table. My mom, startled, called after me. "Tsu-kun! Don't you want some ice cream?"

"No." I replied coldly. How could she be so…_dense?_ It was beyond me at times. But it was a good thing considering my activities over the years. I sneered. My worthless father was just as bad but at least mom was actually here if not always in mind.

I stared at my room knowing it was another sleepless night for me. In a way I was excited for Monday to come even if the schoolwork was boring if only to give Yamamoto his machine.

In a way Monday will be a hassle…I had a feeling I will probably meet more unwanted people.

I immediately began my repairs. I drilled square slots into the walls, erecting the ceramic pots that I had attached wires and power sources to the inside then connecting the sensor to my remote.

I made sure there was a year's supply of my homemade gunpowder in them. I made four of them for each corner of my room. Then I took the electrical bars connected to the power box outside in the bushes, added sharp spikes that would shoot from it by the slightest provocation onto them, to the window again.

Then I set about inserting extra needles into my walls and floors that I had coated with poison. I looked up at the ceiling in thought. Something should be added up there too.

Hours passed and I never did notice Reborn watching me work. I would curse myself for it later but at the moment I didn't care, to engrossed with my work. I yanked my ladder out of the closet, careful not to hit the baseball machine.

I coated flammable oil on the ceiling with a brush before erecting matches on metal fixtures left over from the metal sheets I used for the baseball machine. Then I connected the sensor from the various wires hidden within the metal to my remote so I could hit the button and make flames erupt whatever crawled across the ceiling in an assassin like manner. This was a last resort, spur of the moment idea. I was almost reluctant to go through with this defense not wanting my room to somehow go up in flames. The matches will react to the wires acting as a conduit to brush against the ceiling to ignite.

I was exhausted but I kept going. I'll literally go homicidal if Reborn or any other motherfucker ruined my work again.

I set about putting explosives on trip wire under and around my bed that could only be activated by me or the sensors that detected ill intent from any other source besides its creator. That was tricky work. Took me several years to get it right and many close scrapes with death. Sometimes I wondered if it was my own fault for my paranoia. It was almost four in the morning by the time I felt I had done enough. Reborn had long since curled up on his hammock across from my bed.

I made sure to leave that area relatively unscathed. Incurring Reborn's wrath wasn't a good idea if I ever planned to grow old.

I fell onto my bed, making sure the remote was within reach under my pillow before drifting off into oblivion.

_**BSTS **_

AN: I couldn't fit I-pin in there but you have Lambo and Bianchi. *Scratches head sheepishly* Sorry lol Anyways…please R&R :)

-Tragic


End file.
